Not so Heartless
by Kiki4ever
Summary: Being Heartless means not having feelings, right? So why is our cold, emo friend having feelings for the naive,dramatic,and stubborn herione, Anastasia Oak? PaulOC OCxPaul
1. Unexpected Greetings

Chapter 1:

Unexpected Challenge

"Thank you!"

A brunette exited a Laundromat in Floaroma Town, clutching a bag over her shoulder. The bag held a dress; a lilac one at that. The brunette hummed a sweet tune while skipping back to the Pokemon Center. Yet, she did not notice the by passer who she bumped into.

"Oops I'm sorry!" The brunette (whose name is Anastasia) said. The violet haired stranger glared at her. "Watch where you're going, klutz," the violet haired teen said. Stacey's cheeks puffed with anger. "I'm not a klutz, I just wasn't looking!" she yelled at him. He smirked. "Whatever, I have more important things to do." He walked off, leaving an angered Stacey.

"Stupid Boy…."

--------------------

Stacey arrived back at the Pokemon Center, just in time to do some more training for the contest tomorrow. "Alright," she said, pulling out a pokeball from her belt, "Time to do this thang!" she threw the pokeball. "Aurora, let's start the show!"

An Espeon entered the training field, looking confident and slightly sassy. "Okay, Aurora, use Swift!" Stars surrounded the pink pokemon. "Now, Iron Tail!" the stars collided, making sparkles surround Espeon. "Great Job Aurora," Stacey said, pulling out a Poffin. "We are so gonna win that Contest tomorrow!" Stacey petted the Espeon. "Espeon!" she agreed happily.

"Hn, Not you again."

Stacey turned around to face the violet haired male that rudely insulted her earlier. "I would say something back at you but I don't know your name." she said. "The name is Paul, klutz." He replied. "I AM NOT NO KLUTZ, MY NAME IS STACEY YOU STUPID EMO DUCK!" Stacey yelled. Aurora sweatdropped. "Then prove it. Have a battle with me." He said, walking to the other side of the field. "Fine then, two on two." Stacey said, getting ready to battle. "Whatever, you call first." He said, looking rather bored.

"Aurora, let's beat this fool!" she told her Espeon. "Espi!" She nodded, looking determined. "Chimchar, stand by for battle." He called out from his pokeball. "You, go, now." He demanded.

"Aurora, use swift!"

"Counter with Flamethrower, Chimchar

The flames stopped the stars easily and scored a direct hit on Aurora. "Aurora!" Stacey exclaimed, concerned. "Hn. Not so great are we?" He taunted. Stacey clenched her teeth.

"Chimchar, flame wheel."

"Aurora, Iron Tail!"

Chimchar and Aurora were both evenly matched. "Okay, Aurora, Psybeam now!" the colorful waves hit Chimchar directly, causing him to knock out. Paul looked disgusted. "Good Job, Aurora, you deserve a nice rest." Stacey said, pulling out her only Luxury Ball. "Return," Paul said emotionlessly. "Pathetic." He spat to the pokeball. Stacey glared.

"Hey, it did a good job, compliment it!" Stacey scolded. "I need no advice on how to raise my pokemon by a poor excuse for a pokemon trainer like you." Stacey's eye twitched. "For your information, I have won 2 contest ribbons and I made it to the semi finals in the Kanto Grand Festival!" Paul raised a single eyebrow. "I don't care what you've won; just call your next pokemon." Stacey narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

"Honey, let's win this!"

"Elekid, stand by for battle!"

Both pokemon stood (and floated), ready for battle. Stacey's Mothim, Honey, let out a cute cry while Paul's Elekid spun its left arm. Stacey squealed. "So cute!" Paul rolled his eyes. "Just call your move, klutz." Stacey pouted angrily. "Fine."

"Honey, use sliver wind!"

"Dodge and then use brick break."

Honey launched its sliver wind but Elekid was faster and scored a direct hit. Mothim still stood strong.

"Elekid, thunder."

"Send it back using confusion, Honey!'

The bolts quickly soared toward the Mothim but it sent it just as fast back to the launcher. "YEAH! I got this one in the bag!" Stacey said, doing a victory dance. "Not quite." Paul replied, ignoring her stupid antics. "Huh?" Stacey asked, confused. She saw the Elekid absorbing the power of the thunder. "Oh chicken nuggets." Stacey said, frightened.

"Finish this with a Thunder attack."

"Honey, Ariel Ace!"

Elekid dodged the Ariel Ace easily but Honey didn't dodge the Thunder attack, causing him to knock out. Stacey sighed.

-------------------------

"You did great, Honey, take a nice long rest." Stacey returned the pokemon to its pokeball. She clipped the pokeball on her belt and walked over to Paul. "Great battle!" she said, smiling. Paul turned and walked away, his Elekid following the suite. "Whatever, klutz." Stacey puffed out her cheeks again in anger. "I am not a klutz." She told herself as she walked back to the pokemon center. She tripped on a stray pebble.

"Okay, maybe I am."

-------------------

**Please give me your critique :D**


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2:

Old Friends

The sky was painted orange as the sun began to set. Stacey sat inside the pokemon center drinking some orange juice after eating her dinner. She spun the straw in her drink, absentmindedly, looking outside the window. Suddenly, a group of trainers entered the pokemon center. Stacey found herself staring at the black haired male. _'Could that be…?"_

"ASH!"

Ash Ketchum spun around to see a brown haired female headed toward him. Once he realized who it was, he was already being glomped. "Hey, Ketchup-chan!" Stacey said while hugging him tightly. His group of friends snickered. "Ketchup-chan?" asked one of the girls, Dawn, while giggling. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Get off me, Stacey." His muffled voice commanded. Stacey did what she was told. "Hehe, sorry Ketchup-chan," She noticed Brock. "Hey Broccoli-kun!" Brock sweatdropped. "Hey…Stacey."

--------------------

Stacey, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Kenny all sat in a booth in the back of the café. "So, who are you peoples?" Stacey asked bluntly. Both Kenny and Dawn sweatdropped. "My name is Dawn," the blue haired girl said. "And mine is Kenny." Stacey nodded. "My name is Anastasia but you can call me Stacey," She took a drink out of her cup. "I'm a Coordinator participating in the Floaroma Town Contest."

"We are too!" Dawn and Kenny said simultaneously. They glared at each other. Stacey sweatdropped and turned to Brock and Ash. "So, what's up with you two? Where's May and Max?" Brock sipped his drink. "Nothing besides me becoming Pokemon master!" Ash said enthusiastically. Stacey rolled her eyes. "May is in Johto while Max is home in Hoenn." Brock said. Stacey nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed, I have to be ready for the contest tomorrow," Stacey said while walking away. "Oh and by the way, my older sister Violet told me to tell you hi." And with that, Stacey left Ash and company as Brock went into love sick mode and his Croagunk hit him with a poison jab.

_/the next morning/_

Stacey woke up with the sun streaming from the windows. Her long brown hair was crazy from bedhead. "Ugh, I hate bed head." She muttered. She got off from her bed and began to get ready.

Once she was dressed, Stacey grabbed her dress and proceeded down to the Pokemon Center where Ash, Brock and Dawn were. "Hey, Stacey, do you wanna walk down to the Contest with us?" Ash asked. Stacey grinned. "Sure, Ketchup-chan!"

--------------------------

The group walked down the road to the arena, saying nothing. "Hey Stacey, how's Gary?" Ash asked suddenly. "Fine, just being the annoying cousin as always." Dawn looked confused. "Who's Gary?" she asked. "He's Professor Oak's grandson and Stacey's cousin." Brock explained. Dawn's eyes lit up. "So does that mean you're good at Pokemon Poetry too?" Dawn asked. "Um, not really…" Stacey said nervously.

---------------------

"Grrr!"'

Both Stacey and Dawn sat in the dressing, fussing over their hair. The two well dressed females were discouraged that their hair didn't look the way they wanted it. Dawn wanted hers in a simple, nice, low ponytail tied with a red ribbon with long and curly bangs clipped with her yellow barrettes. The ponytail was simple but Dawn couldn't get the barrettes to be parallel with each other. Finally, she was done.

"There we go, I'm finally finished," Dawn said. She turned to the seat next to her. "Are you done yet, Stacey?" Stacey put down the hair dryer. Her long brown was down in two braids connecting to the back of her head with a ponytail. It was tied with a purple ribbon. "Yeah, I think so." Stacey replied. She jumped off the seat and brushed off her dress.

Stacey wore a strapless, lilac dress that ended at her knees. Under it, she wore a violet short sleeve top with a V shaped neckline that connected with her dress at the middle of her chest. A violet and pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and formed a violet bow with pink strands in the back. On her feet, she wore lilac sandals and on her right hand, she wore a single pink glove.

"Let's start this show!" Stacey exclaimed as the pair ran out of the dressing room.

---------------------------------

**Review pwease. the next chapter is in Stacey's point of view**


	3. Appeals make the Pokemon

Chapter 3:

Appeals make the Pokemon

Stacey's POV:

I watched closely as Dawn finished with her performance. Though she got off to a real shaky start, I have to admit, she has talent.

Dawn entered the waiting room. Her Pachirusu was on her head. Both of them looked very disappointed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it to the next round." I encouraged her. "Thanks, Stacey, I hope you're right." Dawn said sadly. "Chipa…" her Pachirusu said.

After many more contestants finished, it was finally my turn. "Good luck, Stacey!" Dawn yelled after me. I took a deep breath and ran onto stage.

-----------------------

"Now, let's give it up for our final contestant of the day, Anastasia Oak from Pallet Town!" the MC Marian yelled. I took one more deep breath and called out my pokemon.

"Aurora, Center Stage!"

Hearts enveloped my Espeon as she came out of the pokeball. She flipped and landed perfectly on her feet, creating a perfect entrance.

"Aurora, use swift followed by psychic!"

Stars surrounded my Espeon as she was controlling them. The shine made Aurora's coat sparkle. Now it was time for the grand finale.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Sparkles soon replaced the stars and covered the whole field. Aurora did a little flip before landing on the ground. The crowd went wild.

"I enjoyed that performance very much. The combinations were flawless." Mr Contesta said to me. He gave me an 8

"Remarkable." Was all that Sukizo said. He gave me an 8.

"The combinations and your teamwork were truly the results of the great friendship between you and your Espeon." Nurse Joy complimented me. She gave me a 9.

9+8+8=25!

After a quick bow, I ran off stage.

---------------------

"You did great, Stacey." Dawn said. "Thanks, Dawn," I told her. I wiped some sweat off from my brow. "I can't wait to win my third ribbon." I said determined. "You already have two ribbons?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, how about you?" Dawn looked embarrassed. "I've been another contest but I lost so I don't have any yet…." She said. I nodded. "But I don't plan on losing this one!" she yelled suddenly. "Well you had better be because that plan seems to be destroyed in my eyes!" I said, glad her confidence was back.

"We now announce the coordinators who will be moving on to the next round."

Both me and Dawn watched the screen with intensity. With hands clasped, we both hoped to make it to the next round. Finally we appeared on the screen.

"WE DID IT!" We yelled in unison.

---------------------------

**Yay Stacey made it to the next round! R&R people and bring shippy names :P**


	4. Disappointing End

Chapter 4:

Disappointing End

"Can our first contestants Kenny and Anastasia proceed onto stage?"

Stacey gulped. Her Mothim, seeing this, landed on her head. Stacey giggled. "Yeah, I know we're gonna do great, Honey." Dawn smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Stacey nodded. "Thanks Dawn, I'll beat Kenny for ya!"

-------------------

Kenny and Stacey entered the battlefield, each looking confident. With five minutes on the clock, the battle began.

"Honey, Center Stage!" Confetti showered Mothim as it entered.

"Prinplup, Let's Go!" Stars enveloped the penguin pokemon.

Both pokemon entered the field, looking just as confident as their trainers. Kenny called the first move.

"Prinplup, use bubblebeam." Blue bubbles shot out of Prinplup's mouth at once

"Honey, sliver wind!" the gray bright winds blew gracefully to Prinplup

The sliver wind clashed beautifully with the bubbles, making sparkles cover the field. The sparkles showed off Mothim's coat brilliantly. Kenny lost some points.

"Honey, psybeam!" beams shot of his eyes

"Jump, Prinplup!"

Prinplup soared well above Honey. "Now, use drill peck!" Prinplup did a counterclockwise spin and hit Honey directly. Stacey lost a lot of points.

"Honey, psybeam once more!" Colorful beams of light shot out of Honey's eyes

"Prinplup, use metal claw." Prinplup's fins lit up brightly.

In a flash, Prinplup stopped the psybeam cold, causing Stacey to lose more points. It soared toward Honey and scored a direct hit. Stacey's points were now well below the halfway mark.

"With the points reaching the 30 minute mark, who will win the battle?" Marian asked the crowd with suspense. Stacey gritted her teeth.

"Prinplup, let's finish this with a bubblebeam!" bubbles shot out of Prinplup's mouth once more.

"Dodge with an ariel ace!" Mothim successfully dodged the attack and hit Prinplup. Kenny lost more points.

"Prinplup, metal claw!" The shininess returned once more on Prinplup's claw.

"Ariel ace!" Honey wheeled toward Prinplup.

"And that's it!"

The clock chimed suddenly after the two pokemon collided. The anxious trainers altered their gaze from their exhausted pokemon to the points on the clock. Though it was close, Kenny had won and was moving on to the next round.

"And it looks like Kenny will be moving on to the next round!"

Stacey smiled sadly. She went to comfort Honey, who looked disappointed as well. "Hey," she told him. "You did great Honey." Honey flutter to her and landed on her head. "Maaa!" He said affectionately.

---------------------

The sun set over the horizon as the contest finished with Dawn as the victor. Stacey sat outside the contest hall, already thinking about new combinations for the next contest. The trio approached her.

"What?" Stacey asked as the surrounded her.

"We want you to travel with us." Ash said. Brock nodded.

"Please Stacey? Pretty please with cinnamon on top?!" Dawn begged.

"Well I can't say no to cinnamon..." Stacey said.

And with that, the trio (plus one) left the city to continue their adventure.

-------------------------

**And they is on the journey :F i hope to put up a bio of her for the next chappie :D R&R**


	5. The Emo Returns!

Chapter 5:

The Emo Returns!

"FINALLY!"

The little group of trainers (two coordinators) finally exited the large, twisting, woods of the Eterna Forest after wandering inside for about 3 days. They were side tracked by helping a girl name Cheryl to find some magical honeycomb thingy.

"Brock, can we have some lunch now?" Stacey asked, sitting on a nearby rock. "I'm starving!"

"Sure, just leave it up to me!" He said, getting a random pot out of nowhere.

"YAY!" Dawn, Ash, and Stacey yelled enthusiastically.

-----------------------------

"It's done!" Brock said after a couple of minutes. A thick stew and some pokemon food lay in front of them.

"It looks great," Ash said. Both Dawn and Stacey nodded in agreement.

"It's time to eat, come out everyone!" Ash said, throwing some pokeballs in the air. A Staravia, Turtwig, and Aipom stood in front of them.

"You too!" Dawn yelled. Her Buneary, Piplup, and Pachirusu joined the group.

"You guys come out also!" Brock said. A Croagunk and Sudowoodo came out.

"Wow, you guys have some great pokemon," Stacey said, examining them. "But it's time to meet mine!" Stacey tossed some pokeballs in the air. An Espeon, Quilava, Mothim, and a Buneary stood. "This is Aurora, Flare, Honey, and Bunny." The pokemon cried each time it was called. "Wow, you have a Buneary, too?" Dawn asked. "Yup, she my most recent catch!" she said with a toothy grin. Ash rubbed his stomach. "Can we eat now or not?"

--------------------------

After a great lunch a brief rest, the group was on the road again. It was about five in the afternoon when they saw Eterna City in the distance. "Yes, I can finally take a shower!" Stacey yelled. "Yup, and wash my hair!" Dawn agreed. Both Ash and Brock sighed as the two females ran ahead.

The bright light of Pokemon center welcomed the group as they entered the door. The pleasant chatter of pokemon trainers and coordinators alike and the smell of the café were intoxicating. Stacey went up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, is it alright if my friends and I have a room for the night?" Stacey asked politely. She smiled. "Of course and I would be honored to heal your pokemon overnight." They gave her the pokeballs after Brock went into flirty mode and Croagunk used poison jab.

Both Stacey and Dawn darted for the bathroom once they were in the room. All four of them shared the four poster bedroom complete with a bathroom. As both of them were clawing for it, Brock stepped in. "Both of you just stop it, it's just a bathroom. " Brock lectured. Stacey and Dawn lowered their head in shame. "Sorry Dawn," Stacey said. "Yeah sorry Stacey…OMG IS THAT A DIALGA????" Dawn suddenly screamed. "Wait, what?" Stacey turned around in surprise. Dawn slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. Stacey began banging on it. "Not cool man, not cool!"

------------------------------

Stacey exited the bathroom, steam following her. She held her dirty clothes, replaced by a pale blue dress that ended at her knees. She wore pale blue flats and long white socks. A curtain of brown followed her as she walked to the bunk bed she shared with Ash. Dawn sat on the top one she shared with Brock, flipping through a magazine. Brock and Ash were absent.

"Where did Brock and Ash go?" Stacey asked Dawn.

"They went down to the Eterna Gym so Ash can set up his next gym battle." Stacey nodded.

The pair sat in the room in silence for a while. Stacey was thinking up some combinations while Dawn was looking at some new dresses. Suddenly, she closed the magazine. Stacey jumped.

"What's up?" Stacey asked.

"Do you wanna have a battle?" she asked abruptly. Stacey looked shocked but then caught the look in her eye.

"Sure, one-on-one?" Stacey asked.

"Yup, let's go!" and the both jumped out of bed and dropped off their clothes at the laundry place in the Pokemon center before dashing outside to the training field.

--------------------------------

"Piplup, spotlight!"

"Aurora, center stage!"

Both Piplup and Aurora looked determined. The bright sunlight fell on both of them, making them look intimidating but cute. Both Ash and Brock watched from a distance.

"Piplup, use peck!" Piplup ran toward the Espeon

"Dodge and use Iron Tail," Espeon dodged and got a successful hit on Piplup.

Piplup and Aurora both got pushed back. Neither faltered.

"Aurora, Swift!" Stars shot out of Aurora's mouth

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" the whirlpool dissolved the stars easily and hit Aurora right on.

The whirlpool cleared as both pokemon were revealed, panting. "You aren't that bad, Dawn." Stacey said. "Well that isn't all I've got!" She said. Stacey prepared for attack.

"Hm, I didn't expect to see you losers here." A lavender haired male said from behind them.

-------------------------------

**How you likey? Tell me with reviews and I shall reward you with bio and more chappies ^_^**

**Ciao, **

**Kiki-chan**


	6. Bio of Stacey

Pokemon OC:

Anastasia Oak

**Basics**

Name: Anastasia Oak  
Nicknames(s): Stacey  
Alias(es): none  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Hetero  
Age: 13  
Birthday: May 20th  
Star Sign: Taurus

Home Region: Kanto

Hometown: Pallet Town

**Physical/Material Facts**

Hair: lower torso length, straight, dark brown, soft.  
Eyes: deep blue  
Build: normal; slightly bigger bust than most 13 year olds.  
Clothes: Magenta pink sleeveless hoodie with a pale blue skirt and white socks with red converse. She wears black fingerless gloves also.  
Notable Features: large eyes.  
Accessories: a black headband and red belt.  
Other/Etc: pale pink studs.

**Personality/Preferences**

Likes: strawberries, bubble baths, being lazy, cute boys and pokemon, contests, coffee  
Dislikes: mean people, doing stuff, Paul, bananas  
Favourite Food: pepperoni pizza  
Favourite Possession: Her very first ribbon she ever one.  
Favourite Pokemon: the Eeveelutions  
Favourite Other(s): She likes eating and hanging out with friends. She also likes hot chocolate and coffee (decafe).  
Hobbies: training her pokemon, contests, traveling  
Dreams: to become Top Coordinator  
Personality: Stacey is a very outgoing, spunky, and friendly trainer. She's slightly ditzy and naïve sometimes but she is a very likeable person. She has a very stubborn personality which gets her in sticky situations. She also takes pride in her appearance, especially her hair but she isn't necessarily a girly girl.

**Family/Etc**

Friends: Dawn, Brock, Ash, Rosie  
Family: Rachel Oak nee Wilson (mom) , Michael Oak (father), Violet Oak (older sister), Gary Oak (cousin), Professor Oak (grandfather)  
Childhood: Stacey grew up around pokemon most of her life. Her Dad was an assistant to Professor Oak while her mom was sort of the Nurse Joy of the small town. Though her mom was sort of skeptical at first, she finally got her starter the day after her tenth birthday. She traveled with Gary but didn't compete in anything until Johto after Gary went to pursue his dream as a Professor. She went on to the  
Grand Festivalbut lost in the Final Round. After participating in Kanto Contests for a bit, she decided to go on to Sinnoh.

**Pokemon Related**

Starter: BulbasaurIvysaur  
Team: EeveeEspeon, Mothim, Quilava, Buneary, SurskitMasquerain, CherubiCherim  
Back-Up Pokemon: BulbasaurIvysaur, GrowlitheAcarnine, EggSkittyDelcatty  
Box: none  
Favored Type: none really  
Battle Style/Strategy: Since she is a Pokemon Coordinator, Stacey likes to show off her pokemon's beauty and strengths. She likes to trap her opponent and then deliver the final blow. Her strengths are smooth fields and small opponents and her weaknesses are rocky fields and status conditions.

**Team (Main)**

(F) Espeon-Aurora  
_Psychic  
Iron Tail  
Psybeam  
Swift_  
Notes: Stacey met Aurora as an Eevee when she was in the Johto Region with Gary. After getting off to a rocky start, the two became closer than ever despite Aurora being a sassy little Eevee. She evolved during her first contest but they lost anyway. They are closer than any pokemon she has.

(M) Mothim-Honey  
_Confusion  
Sliver wind  
Ariel Ace_

_Psybeam_  
Notes: _The only male on her team. Stacey met Honey after he landed on her head and wanted to come along. She let him and they are very close. He was her first catch in Sinnoh. _

(F) Quilava - Flare  
_Swift  
Flamethrower  
Flame Wheel  
Fire Spin_  
Notes: _Flame was originally caught in Johto. She is very stubborn and has a bad temper. She threw a flamethrower in Stacey's face which made her want to battle her. She ended up catching her. Flare decided to tag along to her journey in Sinnoh. _

(F) Buneary -Bunny  
_Ice Beam  
Bounce  
Quick Attack  
Dizzy Punch_  
Notes: _Stacey caught Buneary when it forced her to battle. She is very hyper and loves a good fight. She also seems to be on good terms with Dawn's Buneary._

(F) Surskit – Bubbles

_Bubblebeam  
Ice beam  
Water gun  
Agility_  
Notes: _Stacey caught her in Lake Acuity near Snowpoint City. Bubbles is a very friendly pokemon but a bit of a baby when it comes to losing. She loses this when she evolves into a Masquerain during her 4__th __contest win._

(F) Cherubi-Berry  
_Solarbeam  
Sunny Day_

_Magical leaf  
Petal Dance (as a Cherrim)_  
Notes: _She caught Cherubi shortly before her 5__th__ contest win. Cherubi is afraid of any pokemon or trainer except Stacey. She is also extremely jealous of all of her pokemon's relationships with her. She gets over this after she evolves into Cherrim shortly before the Grand Festival._

_-------------------_

**Bio of Stacey this time. Hope you likey ^_^ i got this template of of Deviantart.**


	7. Rivals, Cuties, and Lemons

Chapter 6:

**Rivals, Cuties, and Lemons**

Stacey glared at Paul along with Dawn, Ash, and Brock. Piplup and Pikachu growled at him while Aurora gave him a nasty look. "What are you doing here Paul?" Ash asked. Paul smirked. "It's a Pokemon Center which means anyone that has pokemon can come." The Weavile by his side chuckled. Aurora glared at him and it suddenly halted. Stacey watched curiously.

The Weavile ran over to Aurora with what seemed to be an infatuated look in its eyes. Aurora looked nervous as he grabbed her paws and started talking rapidly. Stacey, Dawn, and Brock watched the scene with mild interest while Ash looked confused and Paul just looked expressionless. Stacey chuckled. "It looks like Weavile has a little crush on Aurora," she turned to Aurora. "Are you gonna take him on a date?" She asked Aurora. Aurora shook her head furiously, flushed.

"Come on Weavile, We have training to do." Paul demanded with a cold hard stare. Weavile turned to Aurora briefly who seemed sort of glad that Weavile was leaving, and followed Paul to the other side of the training field glumly. "I sort of seem sorry for the little guy." Stacey said. Aurora nodded.

--------------------------

"Tell me about it."

A tall boy about their age was walking toward him. His messy brown hair and emerald green eyes made him seem very cute. A Luxray walked beside him. Stacey and Dawn flushed at the cute boy while Aurora did the same for the Luxray.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation." He apologized.

"T-That's okay, I'm Anastasia but you can call me Stacey." Stacey stuttered.

"My name is Dawn." Dawn said, not quite as flustered as before.

"Mine is Ash and this is Pikachu." Pikachu "Chuued"

"And mine is Brock." The tall boy nodded toward him.

"My name is Tristan and this is my Luxray, Bolt." Luxary lowered his head acknowledgement. Both Stacey and Aurora had hearts in their eyes by now.

"Tristan, that's a nice name!" Stacey said, positively drooling by now. Dawn, Ash, Brock sweatdropped. Tristan smiled nervously. "Really, I never liked it that much."

-------------------------

The orange glow in the horizon bathed the distance in shadows. Though Dawn and Stacey never did finish their battle, both seemed too love stricken to care. Dawn and Stacey sipped some cocoa while watching Ash train for his Gym battle tomorrow.

"Ash seems really good; do you think he could win?" Stacey asked.

"Well if he doesn't, we'll gonna have to hear about it, won't we?" Dawn said. Stacey nodded while sipping some mocha.

"True story." Stacey said. Silence followed with the occasional sounds of sipping. The silence was soon broken by one purple haired emo.

"I see you lost your little friend," Paul said as he was walking into Pokemon Center. Stacey glared at him.

"Was he scared of your face or your personality?" he asked. Dawn had to put down her cup to restrain Stacey from pouncing on him

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS OR SOME--?" Stacey asked. She suddenly stopped herself and her smile turned mischievous. Paul rose an eyebrow.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She said smirking. "Don't worry Paul, you still have a chance with meh!" and she did a pose.

"You're dreaming," He said, looking away. "I have no interest in a talentless freak like you."

Stacey stared at him for a moment. She looked furious and a little…hurt? "I'm going to bed." She told Dawn, ignoring Paul completely. She stood up and turned to Paul

"Go suck a lemon Paul."

------------------

**Paul really touched a nerve there. Oh well R&R even though i really don't like this chapter much. AND WISH ME HAPPY B-DAY CUZ MY BIRTHDAY IS ON MONDAY THE THIRD OF AUGUST. Ask me if you want some extra info on Tristan. I might even change his name. Idk just review please.**

**Kiki Out !**


	8. Apples

Chapter 7:

Apples

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Dunno, that comment from Paul hit her really hard."

"If that guy dares to show his face, I'm gonna beat him at his own game!"

"Pika!"

The trio watched as Stacey was moping into her pepperoni pizza, faces full of concern. It was about eight or nine at night. Ash had just won his second badge and they were celebrating with pizza coke. Stacey, who was usually very enthusiastic about the thought of pizza, was grumbling into her plate sadly. The only sign that she wasn't completely disappointed were the words "Paul" and "beat him up to a pulp."

"Stacey, you know that the guy was just jealous." Dawn told her.

"I know but he's right. I haven't won a contest since my second one in Jubilife city." Stacey said, sniffing.

"So what? You still have more ribbons than me." Dawn said, knowingly. Stacey rolled her eyes a bit.

"You're a beginner Dawn, everyone has more ribbons than you." Stacey said.

"-_-; Gee, thanks Stacey." Dawn said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Stacey; we won't stop you if you want to destroy him." Ash said. Stacey shot a watery smile at him, something she hadn't done for a while.

"Thanks, Ketchup-chan." She wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Well, we had better go to sleep; we have a lot of ground to cover to get to Veilstone." Brock said, standing up.

"Yea and I heard that there's a pokemon contest in Hearthome City," Dawn said, following Brocks suite. She turned to Stacey.

"You're gonna enter, right Stacey?" Stacey nodded absentmindedly as she and Ash stood up.

"Umm, you guys go ahead, I have something to do real quick." And she darted to the counter where Nurse Joy was at, leaving them very confused.

-----------------

"Hey, you!"

Paul quickly turned around to see a furious, brown haired, girl in an oversized, purple sweater and gray pajama pants with matching gray slip on shoes. He smirked.

"I want a rematch, right now." Stacey said. Paul gave a fake yawn.

"I'm sorry but it's too late to be playing with losers like you." Stacey's temper rose even higher than before.

"I don't care, meet me outside in the battlefield, right now!" she stalked off, holding a red apple. Paul took back one of the pokeballs he was about to hand to Nurse Joy before following after her. The rest in the line grew quiet.

--------------------------------

The pitch black field had no light whatsoever. A light breeze fluttered over its only inhabitants. Stacey shivered; she was sure that it wasn't natures fault she was cold. "Whenever you're ready." Paul said, bored.

"Flare, Center stage!" A four legged, weasel like, pokemon stood in front of her, obviously tired.

"Weavile, Stand by for battle." A two legged, black and red pokemon stood in front of Paul, tired as well.

"Flare, use flame wheel!" The tired Quilava charged toward Weavile half heartedly.

"Shadow ball, Weavile, NOW." The ball of shadows hit Flare directly. Flare stumbled backwards, the flames extinguished.

"Finish this up with a blizzard attack." The powerful blizzard attack launched straight at Flare yet she still stood strong. Stacey smirked as she took a bite of her apple.

"Flamethrower, Flare!" Flare gave an annoyed look at its trainer before shooting a powerful flamethrower.

"Dodge, then use metal claw." Weavile obeyed and successfully landed the attack, knocking out Flare easily.

Stacey stared for a moment. She returned Flare with a "good job" quickly. She gripped the bitten apple tightly, almost crushing it. She felt like crying but she was too mad at Paul. With a victory smirk, Paul stalked off with only a brief "I win." Stacey gripped the apple even harder as she let the tears flow. She threw it at him. He turned around at her.

"I hate you." She said, crying her eyes out. He stared at her before continuing to walk, leaving Stacey alone in the dark, sobbing

------------------------------------

**Aww Paul is a mean Bunny. And normally Stacey doesn't cry but she doesn't take disappointment well. Well review because I said so :D**


	9. Already Lost

Chapter 8:

Already Lost

The clear blue sky looked especially bright in the morning. The trio was around a computer in the Pokemon Center, talking to someone. Stacey was thought to still be taking a shower, maybe trying to drown herself. Finally, she emerged from downstairs.

"Stacey, you're just in time!" Dawn said brightly, seeing her upset from yesterday.

"Just in time for what?" she asked glumly. "For the time machine to take me back to the time before I met that stupid butt-chicken emo, Paul?" Dawn, Ash, and Brock sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Um no…Gary was just saying how he needed to talk to you." Stacey immediately perked up.

"Gary? What does he want?" She asked, annoyed. She followed Dawn over to where she, Ash, and Dawn were talking to Gary. He looked stern, cocky, and a bit worried. Stacey sighed.

"Yo!" She greeted at the computer screen.

"What's up?" He asked. Stacey shrugged.

"Nothing much. What do you need me for?" She asked.

"I need you to get some documents from Professor Green in Evergreen town and give them to me in Veilstone ." He asked. Stacey raised her eyebrows.

"And why would I do that?" Stacey asked. Gary smirked.

"Because there's a contest in Evergreen town and I'm too lazy to get it myself." Stacey grew unnerved at the mention of a contest.

"I-I don't know Gary, I don't really feel like a contest right now." She lowered her eyes a bit.

"Listen Stace, you're not a failure or loser. Don't listen to that kid; he's just a stuck up emo chicken butt right?" Gary said. Stacey nodded silently as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"So I want you to win that ribbon or I'll taunt you forever!" Gary yelled, suddenly full of pep. The trio sweatdropped. Gary sure gave some weird pep talks.

"Um…Ok?" Stacey said, wiping some tears away and sweatdropping.

"Good. Now go get me my documents." He commanded.

"Fine but where's Evergreen Town anyways?" She asked.

"How should I know? That's why I'm making you do it. Later." And he turned off the computer phone-thingy. Stacey sighed. "That's Gary for you."

---------------------------------------------

Stacey departed from the Pokemon Center shortly after saying goodbye to the gang. She didn't know much about where Evergreen Town was except that it was north of Floaroma Town. She hoped that she would find someone who would give her directions. That person did not come.

Once the sun appeared overhead, Stacey decided it was time for lunch. She found a spot near a small creak with water pokemon in it.

"Yay, Chicken Soup!" She said as she pulled out a small lunch Brock had packed for her. It contained udon noodles with bits of chicken and broccoli, a small can of soda, and a red apple. She smirked weakly to herself. The apple reminded her of what happened yesterday.

After setting up lunch for her and her pokemon, she called out everyone to eat. "Come out everyone!" she yelled. A flash of light revealed her pokemon Aurora, Flare, Honey, and Bunny came out. "Dig in guys!" she said. They happily ate their food except Flare who kept flashing concerned looks at her trainer. "I'm fine, really, just eat okay Flare?" She reassured her. Flare ate the pokemon food along with everyone else while Stacey began having second thoughts about the Pokemon Contest.

-------------------------------

A sweet smell of flowers greeted her nostrils as she entered Floaroma Town. The people looked pleasant enough. Stacey looked around for someone to help her get to Evergreen Town. In the process, she got lost. "_Wow, I just got here and I'm already lost." _She thought. Stacey caught sight of someone a couple miles ahead of her.

"Excuse me! Can you help me get to Evergreen Town?" She yelled at the person. He turned around and Stacey gasped.

"Paul?"

--------------------------------

**And he returns! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (****cough). Okay review :D**


	10. Steamy Surprise

Chapter 9:

Steamy Surprise

Stacey reluctantly followed Paul as he led her to Evergreen Town shortly after asking him for directions. She shot disgusted looks at him as she remembered the event that took place only days ago. Finally, after an hour of stony silence, they reached the Pokemon Center at about 12 in the afternoon. Stacey nearly kissed the floor in the room as she heard the pleasant discussion of the trainers and coordinators in the room. She beat Paul to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can I please have a room to stay overnight?" She asked politely. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Sure, are you both planning to stay overnight?" She asked. Paul nodded quickly at the same time Stacey shook her head. She shot another dirty look at him.

"Well, there is only one room left for two so you would have to share a room. Would you want that?" Nurse Joy asked. Stacey said "No" at the same time Paul said "Fine." Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

"O-Okay then, here are your keys. Would you like if I took your pokemon to rest?" This time they simultaneously shook their heads. Stacey left first, Paul following a couple feet behind.

-------------------------------

The room was the same as the one in Floaroma Town expect there were only two beds and they weren't bunk beds. Stacey threw her bag on the left bed, avoiding Paul's eyes completely.

"I'm leaving because I have stuff to do." Stacey said to no one in particular.

"I could care less what you do." Paul muttered. Stacey heard this but decided against this since she had better things to do. She took out her contest pass and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------

"Hello?"

Stacey entered the old wooden house up the hill from the small town. Dust made her cough as it reached her nose and entered her respiratory system. A stench that smelt oddly like stale manure and Stunky followed soon after. She covered her nose in surprise. "What is that smell?" she asked herself.

"That is the smell of discovery."

Stacey jumped in surprise as a tall, young adult male entered the room from the back. His messy forest green hair clashed horribly with his light purple eyes. His black glasses, held together with tape, were askew and splattered with dirt. He smiled a crooked smile and stuck out his hand for shaking.

"You must be Stacey, Gary has told me you were coming," He said. "I'm Professor Green."

Stacey smiled as she pulled her hand quickly away from his browning nails. "He said you have some documents for him?"

"Yes I do, let me see if I can find them…" He began searching the mess of the desk right in front of Stacey. Stacey sat on the orange couch in the back of him, meaning she could see some junk in the trunk. She shuttered and scooched over to the very end of the beat up chair. Finally, he grabbed some paper in a large white envelope marked as CONFIDENTIAL. He handed to her.

"Here it is all ready to go." He smiled a geeky smile. Stacey smiled back.

"Thanks," She hesitated as she looked at the envelope. "Um, what's in this envelope?" she asked

"Well since your Gary's cousin, I'll trust you and tell you." He said. His voice suddenly got all mysterious like. "It's about the god of pokemon, Arceus."

"Arceus?" Stacey asked. "Yes," Prof. Green nodded.

"It's said that Arceus created the pokemon world…" His voice became normal again. "But that's all I can tell you for now. Maybe once you give it to Gary, he will tell you the rest."

"Doubt it." She muttered. She turned to the door.

"Thank you very much, Professor Green, I think I will be going now." Stacey opened the door.

"Bye, Stacey!" He yelled. A Stunky suddenly appeared at his side.

"_So that what smelled in there." _She thought as she headed for the Contest Hall to register for the contest that would be taking place the next morning.

--------------------------------

Stacey exited the hall shortly after registering for the contest. She hesitated before placing her contest pass in her light blue, pleated skirt pocket. She was seriously considering forfeiting the contest.

"Hey, is that you Stacey?"

Stacey recognized that voice as the handsome male she met back at Floaroma Town: Tristan. Her heart jumped as he approached her. She smiled shyly.

"Yea, hi, Tristan." She said, shifting nervously.

"Hey, so are you going to enter the contest? I am." He said. Stacey stopped staring into his deep green eyes and jumped.

"Really, I didn't know you were a coordinator." She said. He chuckled.

"Yup, and I'm working for my fourth ribbon," He paused to check his watch. "Which reminds me, I had better get back to the pokemon center if I wanna get some practice in. Later." And he began to walk.

"Later," Stacey said, still in a trance. Snapping out of it, she chased after him. "Wait, I can come with? I have to practice too." He nodded and Stacey walked next to him. She mentally squealed.

----------------------------------

Stacey fluttered back to the room she shared with Paul. He practice session (or date as she would like to call it) had been successful and she created a fabulous routine with her Buneary for the contest tomorrow and on top of that, her confidence has shot up tenfold. She fiddled with the doorknob until she realized that the door was looked.

"Damn Paul," she said to herself. She took out a hairpin that was inserted loosely in her brown locks. She then pushed it through the keyhole. _This is what years of picking Gary's room door results in.' _she thought. As the door flew open, steam enveloped her.

The room was covered in white haze that smelt like a mixture of strawberry and vanilla. The figure in the middle was very slim but muscular and sopping wet. She gaped. "Tristan?" She asked the heavenly figure. He turned his head.

She then saw it was Paul

Her expression: O////O

-------------------------------

**Long chappie ^_^ I hope to write another one before school starts up. R&R but I'll be on a vaca for a while soon. See ya next week and leave suggestions for shippy names.**

**Kiki-chan**


	11. Contest Jitters and Teenage Angst

Chapter 10:

Contest Jitters and Teenage Angst

Stacey woke up at about 5:00 in the morning. The sun was just coming up and made the town pink. She sat, cross-legged, on the bed with the white sheets. She wasn't sleepy; in three hours, the contest would be starting. Stacey glanced to the bed on her right; it was empty. _"So he left already," _She thought. _"good riddens."_ Seeing that she wouldn't be falling asleep soon, she began fishing through her bag for a book.

"_Contests for Beginner, by Jane Maple" _the book said. "I forgot I had this book," She said to herself. "Well, I might as well brush up on my contest skills if I want any chance of winning this contest." She opened the page to the first chapter. _"Chapter 1: So you wanna be a Coordinator._ "

------------------------------------

" Crap, I'm going to be late!"

Stacey ran over the grassy road toward the contest hall. She had overslept and was running with her dress and heels. Her outfit was the same as the last contest except her hair was in two long pigtails tied with purple ribbons and her single pink glove was replace by two pink bracelets. She adjusted the hem of her dress and kept running.

Finally, Stacey made it to the contest hall with three minutes to spare. She handed her contest pass to the receptionist and, still pink in the face, made her way to the waiting room with the other coordinators.

--------------------------------------------------

"Stacey, are you alright?"

The waiting room was full of coordinators, all staring intently at the screen as the first person began their performance. Stacey sat on the wooden bench, still trying to catch her breath. A boy around her age put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright-" she then noticed it was Tristan. "Oh, hi Tristan." Stacey said, blushing and twirling the end of her pigtail.

"You look pretty." He said, eyeing her dress. Stacey giggled. "Thanks, and you look pretty nice yourself." He did, actually.

Tristan wore dark blue slacks and a matching dark blue blazer lined with gold and gold buttons over a white dress shirt. On his head was a white and black captain's hat that matched his gloves. This outfit was completed by brown shoes.

"Thanks," he said. The awkward silence was soon broken by Marian's obnoxious voice calling Tristan down for his turn to perform. "Well, I got to go." Stacey nodded. "Okay, good luck!" She yelled after him as he disappeared onstage.

----------------------------------

Tristan's POV:

I walked onstage, full of confidence. Stacey was watching me and if I want to win this, I would have to beat my friendly rival's score. I would have to make sure I get my score high enough. I inhaled some air and began.

"Blaze, Battle Stance!" A ring of fire surrounded my Infernape as it flipped and landed on the stage, creating the perfect entrance.

"Now, Use fire punch," She punched the ground. Twin flames zipped through the field. "Followed by a Fire Spin." The fire spun right along the trail of flames. The intense heat made the flames blue. The crowd cheered for me.

I grinned after the crowd and as I received my score of 28 from the judges. As I left the stage, I thought of how tough it would be for Stacey to beat my score. I wondered if she would be a bit intimidated of my high score maybe even impressed. Instead, she looked positively flushed. A look of concern spread across my face.

"Are you okay Stacey?" I asked. She nodded furiously, getting even redder. "Um, well, you did great, Tristan," She began as she twiddled a lock of her-ahem- pretty brown hair. Suddenly I had a realization.

Stacey Oak had a crush on me.

It made perfect sense. The way she always got pink whenever she saw me. How she had this weird habit of twirling the ends of her brown hair. The fact that I had experience with this whenever my older sister flirted. I gulped. I didn't see Stacey that way.

Did I?

-----------------------------------------

Stacey Pov:

I walked on stage after Tristan zoned out on me. _"Did I do something wrong," _I asked myself. "_Oh well, I'll talk to him later, after I kick his butt!" _I threw a pokeball in the air. "Bunny, Center Stage!"

White ribbon lines wrapped around my Buneary and tied as a bow as she entered the arena. She flipped and landed, ready to begin.

"Bunny, use Ice beam on the field!" blue beams of ice flew out of her mouth. The whole field was covered in ice but yet, Bunny was still standing strong.

After she skated around for a bit, I decided to finish up my routine. "Bunny, use Quick attack!" She suddenly sped up. The light behind her made the ice sparkle. "Jump onto your ears and use Dizzy punch." I yelled.

The pieces of ice danced around Bunny. The ice field now had a Buneary-shaped face on the ground. Bunny flipped and landed on one of the pieces of ice on the ground, ending our routine and giving us a 28 like Tristan. I wiped some sweat off my face and went backstage.

-------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence between Tristan and me as we waited for our results of the first round. I wanted to say something but I had too much on my mind without worrying about teenage angst. Finally, my picture came on the screen next to Tristan's. I squealed.

No, screamed.

**Long chappie! Review pwease! Since school is coming soon, I won't be able to update much (down to hopefully once a month) since my mom is being annoying (she doesn't understand my commitment as a fanfic writer). So enjoy this chapter for now and I'll see you by the end of September. And I hope to surprise you with another project in the works! Don't forget the shippie names! And leave comments about this chapter! **

**Xoxox, Kiki-chan**

**P.S: Wake me up when September ends~**

**P.P.S: I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess where Jane Maple is from or Tristan is from.**


	12. A true Winner

Chapter 11:

A true winner

I watched as my opponents; Bellossom went down, making me the victor. I refrained from doing the happy dance so I wouldn't' be embarrassed in front of Tristan. I gave a quick victory sign before running off stage, Flare at my heels.

Tristan was there, waiting for me. I grinned at him. "So whatdya' think?" I asked him. He stared at me in silence. I sweatdropped and blushed at his intense stare.

"Okaaay then, soooooo are you excited for our battle? I can't wait to mop the floor with ya!" again no answer. Finally, after moments of silence, he asked me a question.

"Do you like me, Stacey?" He asked me. I blinked at him. "Of course I do, why wouldn't i?" I answered. He shook his head. "No I mean, like _like me" _he said.

My heart skipped a beat. This was the moment I have been waiting for, to tell him all of my feelings. But the words were stuck in my throat. "Yes!" I squeaked before slapping my hands across my mouth and blushing. His eyes softened and he looked almost…sympathetic?

"I'm sorry, Stacey, but I don't um, well, feel the same way." He said.

A cool breeze washed over me as I held my heart in pain, trying to pick up the pieces. It took all my strength to not cry as I watched him walk to the other side of the room. He stared at me concernedly and full of guilt. I stared right back as I let the hot tears fall. I gripped onto Flare's pokeball tighter.

Before I was in it to win it,

Now it was personal.

________________

The crowd cheered wildly as Tristan and I entered the stage for the final round. I stared directly into Tristan's olive green eyes. I still felt like crying because the way his striking eyes still made my heart skip a beat. But it was time to get serious. As soon as Marian cleared us to go, it was time to go to work.

"Flare, Center Stage!" Stars surrounded my Quilava as she landed on the battle field, clearly as ferocious as I felt.

"Bolt, Come out!" commanded Tristan. His Luxray swirled around the mini lightning bolts and landed flawlessly.

"Flare, swift attack!" I yelled. Flare obeyed.

"Bolt, counter with an iron Tail attack." Its tail collided with the stars, making him sparkle. I lost some points for that.

"Don 't give up, Flare; Use flame wheel!" I yelled, rage slowly building. "Bolt, dodge it and launch a Thunderbolt." He responded. Flare was way too fast for him and hit him squarely at the side . I smirked as he lost some points

"Flare, use another swift attack!" I commanded. "Thunderbolt, Bolt " Tristan said. The lightning bolts illuminated the stars with a brilliant electric blue. I watched awestruck, completely ignoring the fact that I was losing points because my attack was halted.

"We have just pasted the thirty second mark! How will Stacey end this?" That annoying Marian announced at the audience. But she was right. How was I going to end this? Tristan was way ahead of me in points.

"Wait," I thought to myself. "I have an idea…" a determined smile graced her lips.

"Flare, Firespin," She said, "Followed by a Flame wheel and aim at its legs!" Flare obeyed.

"Bolt, Thunderbolt!" Tristan said. The Fire spin and Thunderbolt collided.

Smoke surrounded the battlefield as the buzzer went off. Flare and Bolt were staring at each other, breathing heavily. In the end though, Bolt collapsed first.

"And that's it! The winner of the Evergreen town contest is Stacey Oak from Pallet Town!"

I grinned wildly. The crowd went wild cheering for me. I had finally won my third ribbon. I watched as Tristan returned Bolt to his pokeball and left the stage without a single word. My heart thumped in pain.

Even though I was a winner, I had failed to win the most valuable prize.

__________________________

**Yeah angsty I know ( and short!). This chapter was kinda forced because my interest in pokemon fanfiction comes and goes but not to worry folks! I hope to come back with the new season soon (which will be a separate story by the way) but I'm kinda busy by now so don't nag.**

**And I am also thinking about adding a bonus chapter telling the story by Tristan's point of view. What do ya think?**

**Well ciao for now!**

**Kiki-chan**


End file.
